The present invention relates to a multi-use metal building which may be used in particular as individual or collective dwelling, office, teaching premises, small industrial premises, etc.
Various metal buildings are already known which generally require the use of a large number of different parts and particularly materials which must be machined to obtain the desired dimensions. In addition, these buildings require the provision of points of support between opposite outside walls, this limiting the possibilities of use of the volumes created.